


听说你是直男13

by HexQ



Category: p2p
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexQ/pseuds/HexQ
Kudos: 7





	听说你是直男13

13.Your Truth  
  
提前回北京的消息彭磊没有告诉庞宽，他有点想知道如果自己突然出现在庞宽面前他会是怎样的反应。而当彭磊满怀期待的拎着箱子站在庞宽家门口的时候，他只想抽死自己，才一个晚上没联系，他又把这小狐狸给弄丢了。敲门没人应，电话也不接。彭磊只好一边联系亲朋好友打听消息，一边去能想到的地方亲自找，年三十儿晚上那种感觉又回来了，短短十天不到，他就经历了两次满大街找不到庞宽的恐慌，彭磊觉得气愤又委屈，以后要真能跟人好上，非得在他身上装一定位不可。他风风火火的冲进玩具店，庞宽不在里头，就尚笑一人跟那儿看店。  
  
“知不知道庞宽在哪儿？”彭磊气儿还没喘匀呢就开口问他。  
尚笑见人这债主上门的劲儿，挺不高兴的把眉毛皱起来，“你不在海南吗？什么时候回来的。”  
“中午，”彭磊拎起瓶汽水儿一口干了，“不是，你怎么知道我去海南了，庞宽告诉你的？他人呢？”  
“微博告诉我的。”尚笑白他一眼，“乐队超话快让你们俩刷屏了，我倒不想知道。”  
“谁们俩啊？”彭磊嘀咕着，打开手机一搜，原来是在海边的时候被人拍了，他和小沁的海滩泳装照被发到网上，各种角度的都有，配的文字不是蜜月就是求婚，“添什么乱啊这帮人。”彭磊刷了两下就生气的把手机撂下了，甚至起了歹心想把这些人全给拉黑。  
“所以你别找庞宽了吧，他这会儿正烦着呢。”尚笑跟彭磊打着商量，“什么事儿不能过两天说啊。”  
  
彭磊蔫头耷脑的想着，他烦，我还烦呢，谈恋爱谈出一闭合三角形，也是了不起。彭磊也不明白为啥尚笑话里话外的护着庞宽，这事儿要非说起来也是庞宽对他女朋友动心思了。但其实在尚笑眼里，彭磊就是一个清楚庞宽喜欢自己还总刺激人家的小王八蛋。于是这俩人互相看对方的眼神里都充满了莫名其妙，僵持了一会儿之后彭磊摆摆手说，“算了算了，我自己找。”  
  
其实尚笑说的也不是没道理，什么事儿不能过两天再说啊，着急找他干嘛呢。这一天下来他就吃了顿飞机餐，到这会儿天都快黑了。可他一想到庞宽正为了别人在那儿躲起来伤心难过，就特别不是滋味，他得陪在他身边，就算庞宽不想见他，也必须陪着，实在不行就对他做点儿什么让他没心思想别人。彭磊已经是漫无目的的，较劲似的在街上瞎走了，脑子里也开始出现各种偏执的歪门邪道。突然，他想到一个最有可能也最不可能的地方，是以前庞宽受了点儿什么委屈总爱去的，就离这儿不远。  
  
彭磊几乎是一路狂奔过去，像拼命护住最后一点火苗似的，手抖着拿钥匙打开筒子楼的房门，屋里一片漆黑，可当他把灯按亮，看到床上裹着被子安稳睡着的，不就正是庞宽吗。小狐狸被这突如其来的动静吵醒了，像是惊讶又像开机没完成似的瞪圆了眼睛迷茫的看着他。彭磊无法形容自己这一刻复杂的心情，就算他们俩之间有了那么多事儿，到现在庞宽不高兴了还是会躲到自己这里，他觉得胸口有什么东西柔柔的化开了，他深呼吸了一下压住想掉眼泪的冲动，有点儿不知所措的对庞宽说着，“你别动啊，我下去拿行李。”然后就蹬蹬蹬的跑下了楼。  
  
庞宽心跳的厉害，他一睁开眼睛就看到一个气势汹汹的彭磊站在床边，自己三番两次偷偷摸摸的溜到人家家里来，这什么变态行为，这下好了，被抓了个现行，彭磊刚才看起来特别生气，让他害怕的只想赶紧回家。庞宽起来飞快的把鞋袜穿好，披上外套就往门外走，他不知道彭磊刚才干嘛让他别动，是要待会儿上来批评他吗，他已经知道错了，这次能不能不道歉啊，庞宽一边想着一边慌慌张张的下楼，却和拎着行李上来的彭磊撞了个正着。  
  
“你干嘛啊，上哪儿去？”  
“回家。”  
“待会儿，待会儿我送你。”庞宽被彭磊一把攥住了手腕，像拎小动物似的又给拎了回来，他垂着头坐到沙发上，心想，跑也跑不掉了，爱咋咋地吧。彭磊看到他委屈的皱着小脸儿的样子，终于意识到大概是自己疯疯张张的给人吓着了，于是他在庞宽对面坐下来，放软了态度跟人商量，“我都找你一天了，你就陪我呆一会儿，行吗？”  
  
“你找我干嘛呀，”庞宽歪着脑袋看他，又后知后觉的想起来问，“你不是应该在海南吗？”  
“提前回来了。”彭磊想起微博上那些不靠谱的内容，觉得自己有必要郑重澄清一下，“是这样的，我和她，我们俩分手了，就在昨天。”这句话说完，他看到庞宽脸上不加掩饰的缓缓绽开一个微笑。能让他高兴是好事儿，但彭磊又抑制不住的心里泛酸，很害怕庞宽根本不给他机会直接就去追小沁了，于是他低下头紧张的捏着手指支支吾吾的开口，“你，你不能急着找她，我是说…她心情不好，一时半会儿都好不了。”

庞宽还带着笑，乖巧的点了两下头，“嗯，我不找她。”  
“那我呢，”彭磊忐忑着问他，“咱俩能总在一块儿吗？”  
“能呀。”庞宽像幼儿园小朋友答问题似的，脆生生的应着，惹得彭磊高兴的想过去揉他脑袋。  
  
“庞宽。”  
“哎。”  
“庞宽。”  
“哎。”  
“庞宽。”  
“哎。”  
  
彭磊觉得这个名字，多念几遍就会让人情不自禁的微笑起来，其实庞宽光是乖头乖脑的坐在自己面前，他就已经开心的不得了了，“你以后，别再让我找不着你了，行吗？”  
庞宽又用力的嗯了一下，配合了一个特别严肃的表情。彭磊突然觉得今晚的庞宽格外言听计从，就鼓起勇气又问他，“那现在这样，你会考虑我吗，就是说，有没有可能你会喜欢我一点？”  
他看见庞宽很真诚的对他摇了摇头，“不是喜欢一点，是很喜欢。”  
  
彭磊兴奋的一下子就从沙发上站了起来，如果有尾巴的话这会儿一定是摇着的，可当他盯着庞宽的脸看了几秒以后，尾巴肉眼可见的垂了下去，彭磊带着一副恍然大悟的表情问他，“庞宽，你是不是喝酒了？”  
  
应该早一点发现的，从他一进门庞宽的反应就不太对劲儿，仔细一闻，屋子里确实还有股酒味儿。庞宽喝酒是从来不上脸的，行为也基本正常，这就是他每次都能在酒桌上把人唬住的原因。但彭磊是知道的，他喝到一定程度，心智就会变得差不多只有六到八岁的水平。这不是刚才还挂着一脸傻笑坐在那里，被问到之后小脸儿瞬间就垮了下来，觉得自己做错事了一样把头渐渐往下低。彭磊看着这样的庞宽，有点难过的想着，我跟你胡说八道什么呢，你说的那个喜欢也不是我要问的啊。他叹了口气，坐过去从背后抱住他，“喝了多少啊，难受吗？”  
  
“没喝多少。”庞宽果然没拒绝，甚至还毫无戒备的往他身上靠，彭磊知道这个时候占人便宜很无耻，手却还是摸上了他软乎乎的小肚子，“嗯…胃疼不疼？”  
“不疼。”庞宽眨巴着眼睛，像是认真的在考虑自己到底哪儿难受，然后老实巴交的说着，“我头有点儿晕。”  
“那你靠我一会儿。”彭磊觉得他现在这个样子单纯的特别诱人犯罪，之前有过一次之后，好像就更耐不住的想要他了。彭磊不敢细想那一晚了，他现在肚子很饿，欲望之间总是相通的。他把庞宽搂的更紧了一点儿，偷偷的凑到颈窝那儿去闻他，然后小心翼翼的问庞宽，你喜欢我吗，再说一次好不好。  
  
于是庞宽又乖乖的说了一遍，喜欢。彭磊在心里骂自己卑鄙，但是呼吸却不自主的变得粗重，“今晚别走了行吗，别走了。”没去管庞宽的回答，彭磊把眼睛闭起来，用嘴唇碰了碰他软软的脸，又吻到耳朵上，像克制又像克制不住的，在上面舔了一下。他做贼一样小口小口的偷偷尝着庞宽，手却不敢乱动，只能压抑着把他搂的再紧一些。终于，庞宽像被他勒疼了似的在他怀里不安的扭了两下，彭磊就赶紧把手松开，“好了好了，你别害怕，我不乱动了。”  
  
而庞宽只觉得彭磊嘴唇碰过的地方都像被火星溅到了一样带着麻酥酥的烫，这下被弄的脑子越发不清醒了。彭磊看着他若有所思的表情，担心庞宽待会儿又闹着要走，就带着人磕磕绊绊的走到床边，让他躺好了又仔细的掖好被角，“那今晚就睡这儿了？我能一起吗，你看家里就一张床……”没等彭磊说完，庞宽就眯着眼睛笑了起来，甜甜的点了点头。弄得彭磊没忍住在他脑门儿上轻轻落下一个吻，想着自己去浴室解决一下，冷静下来了再回来陪他，彭磊攥紧拳头低声说，“我洗完澡就过来，你先睡吧。”

“彭磊…”庞宽在他起身的时候从被子里伸出手来拉住了他，带着点儿哭腔叫他名字，“彭磊，我好像硬了。”像被雷击中似的，彭磊一下子愣在那里，反应过来之后简直对庞宽这个不设防的样子又爱又恨，不合时宜的想着如果今天过来的人不是他庞宽也会这么撒娇吗。“你…你要我帮你么。”庞宽没再说话，就眼巴巴的盯着他，手也没放开。彭磊觉得这形势简直要人命了，他边给自己做心理建设边脱了鞋爬上床去，犹豫着开口，“那我，我帮你撸出来，还是……”他想了想把后面的话又咽了回去，上次不管不顾的把人要了，早上起来庞宽在客厅里抹眼泪的样子还扎在他心里，彭磊真的不敢乱动了。  
  
他没过去抱庞宽，而是整个人缩着坐在床边，只把手伸过去撩开被子又去解庞宽的短裤，本来只想帮他把裤子稍微拽下去一点，没想到庞宽特别配合的把屁股抬起来，让他直接就给自己扒光了。彭磊在心里暗骂一声，庞宽这个无意识的勾引真的让他太难耐了。他撸上庞宽挺立着的阴茎，只想快点帮他解决好。庞宽本想缠过去让彭磊离他近点儿，可看着他眉头紧锁的样子，就也不敢有多余的动作了，他乖顺的躺在床上，紧盯着彭磊那只在自己阴茎上面撸动着的好看的手，后知后觉的脸上开始发烧，我到底在干什么啊，怎么能让彭磊帮我做这种事。  
  
庞宽用手推了一下让他停下来，然后特别不好意思的把自己往被子里缩，说，“我不要了，睡觉吧。”彭磊看他非常失望的样子，难过的想着是不是给人弄的不舒服，他确实…没怎么帮人撸过，也不会什么技巧。彭磊凑过去从背后慢慢的把庞宽搂到怀里，手试探着往下摸，“你再…再让我试试…”他想着这个角度比较容易回忆起平时是怎么给自己撸的，但是庞宽香香软软的靠在他怀里，屁股也蹭上他同样硬到发疼的东西，彭磊觉得自己真的快忍不住了，他又开始狗似的去咬庞宽的肩颈和后背，庞宽终于带着点儿反应的喘出了声，也在配合着扭腰，让彭磊有种错觉庞宽也是喜欢他想要他的。  
  
男孩儿喝了酒总是容易硬但很难射，彭磊折腾的手腕都有点儿酸，他怕再弄下去庞宽会觉得疼，就干脆把人按住，自己滑下去不由分说的把庞宽含进嘴里，他也不太懂该怎么弄，只能凭着回忆学着之前庞宽的样子对他又吸又舔。好在他终于哼唧着在他嘴里射了出来，彭磊自己还硬着，却有了巨大的满足感，虽然弄到最后全身几乎快被汗水湿透了。他看见庞宽高潮之后身上红红的，带着一脸恍惚凑过来想和他接吻，彭磊皱着眉咽下嘴里的东西，在他嘴唇上轻轻碰了一下，说，“你真的得乖乖睡觉了，不然我要受不了了，行吗？”  
  
他把庞宽塞回被子里，自己去冲了个冷水澡，又清清爽爽的回来，惊讶的看见庞宽还没睡，被子盖住半张脸，露出双眼睛来观察他。彭磊揉了揉他小脑袋，自己钻进被子里，说，“我抱你了？”庞宽一个翻身主动的把自己塞进他怀中，眨巴着眼睛问他，“真的不能做吗…”彭磊哭笑不得的在他嘴唇上咬了一口，说，“你这会儿不清醒，乱撒娇，明早起来又提上裤子不认人了。”庞宽委屈的摇着脑袋，执着的问，“你想不想要我。”“我想，等你酒醒了还想给的话，我就要，行吗，快睡。”彭磊伸手把灯关上，没过一会儿庞宽就在他怀里睡熟了，他在黑暗里静静的听着两个人的心跳，觉得甜蜜又怅然。


End file.
